


Handsome

by UnknownScribes



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Gay, Hank Voight is a Romantic a heart, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Moving On, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Suits, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hanktonio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownScribes/pseuds/UnknownScribes
Summary: Antonio looks good in a suit.(That's all that needs to be said)
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Hank Voight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in awhile, thanks writer's block! Not beta'd -as usual-.   
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is still one of my favorite ships of all time and I hold out so much hope for it!   
> Kudos and comments keep me alive -okay not really, but I really appreciate them-!

Antonio slid on his jacket, the one fitted just right, hugging his form in all the right ways, and highlighting some of the best features of his build. It made him look so distinguished that it wasn't fair. Hank leaned in the doorway watching as he smoothed out the wrinkles and adjusted his sleeves, smiling when he noticed Antonio glancing over. "Enjoying the show Voight?" Antonio asked in a low voice, looking at him from across the room. Hank scoffed a laugh and stalked closer to him. Antonio turned in meeting him, grabbing his shirt by the chest, grinning when Hank grabbed him by the tie.

"Maybe." Voight answered with a soft growl, pulling him in by the tie to kiss him. "Missed the best part." He whispered in his ear with a purr before pulling back from him, giving him a once over. "You look good." He smirked, sliding his hand down Antonio's side lightly. He hooked his thumbs into the belt loops, pulling him back in for another short kiss. 

"Is this all it would have taken from the beginning?" Antonio asked with a laugh, holding Hank close, smiling back at him. He laughed when Hank gave a soft shrug, "So, men in suits." He said with a short airy laugh, "the FBI must be both your nightmare and your dream," he grinned. Hank let out a sharp short laugh, though his cheeks tinged red for just a second and Antonio saw it. He loved being privy to things like this.

"Maybe it's just ONE man in a suit." Hank rumbled, somehow stepping closer to Antonio. Antonio smiled softly and shook his head, pressing a light peck on Hank's lips.

"You make me feel special Hank." He chuckled softly, his own cheeks flushed. He loved feeling special, it'd been awhile since someone made him feel like that. Hank always knew just what to say. "If I didn't know any better, Voight, I'd hazard that you were really a romantic at heart." He leaned into Hank, resting his head on his chest just a little.

"Watch it Dawson." He said in warning, no heat in his voice as he did. "You might just expose me." He said, taking a small side step with Antonio, lacing his fingers with the younger man's. Antonio put one hand on Hank's hip, their others held. Hank's hand finding his shoulder. "You are so handsome." Hank's voice was hardly a whisper as he spoke, and they danced slowly. Each moment passing by both like it was crawling slowly but flying by all at once. Hank and Antonio turned and slid a step, looking into each other's eyes.

"Thank you." Antonio murmured as Hank pulled him in closer, still dancing with him, though somehow slower. Antonio smile as he rested his head on Hank's shoulder again, able bringing the hand on Hank's hip to rest on his chest. "Hey Voight, Hank..." Antonio started softly, his eyes closed as the swayed, stepped, turned, and moved around the space.

"Yeah?" Hank asked quietly, watching Antonio every step of the way.

"I love you." Antonio finished his statement, smiling, his cheeks red as he pulled to look at Hank. Hank placed the most ginger kiss on his lips, still holding him close.

"I love you too." Hank said in reply without even thinking. It was a moment they'd cherish forever, a moment they'd never forget. "I love you too." Hank repeated, wrapping Antonio in a hug, breathing him in, smiling. It wasn't often Hank smiled or even that he let himself feel. Antonio was glad he gave him a reason to, proud he was allowed to. It had been years since Hank let himself say those words, he'd not uttered them like that since his wife passed away those many years ago. He still loved her, by all means, but he also loved Antonio. 

"Hey, Hank?" Antonio said with a small laugh, looking at him, their eyes meeting. "Your inner romantic is showing." He huffed out in a laugh before kissing Hank. The embrace was soft and sweet, lasting only a few seconds but feeling a life time.

"Quiet." Hank said in mock reprimand, kissing his forehead softly. "You look so handsome." He said it again because he'd meant it, "I need to let you get back to work, I've distracted you long enough now." Hank laughed, chiding himself lightly with the tone he used.

"I've got a little before the meeting." Antonio replied with a small grin. "I promise I'll come home tonight." He whispered it so quietly that Hank had to strain to hear it. He knew the implication of it, he knew full well how dangerous their work was, especially undercover work like this. 

"Good, I don't want to lose you too." He murmured as he stepped back, giving Antonio one last once over. Just in time too because Jay opened the door.

"Ready?" He asked with bright eyes, he was so confident that it oozed. "Everyone makes it home tonight." Jay echoed the sentiment he hadn't heard, "we'll get them," he added strongly. Antonio nodded, patting Hank's shoulder with a smile. Hank watched as the two walked off, proud of both of them. He was even more proud he could call Antonio his own. 

"Stay safe." Hank said as the door swung closed behind them, bringing a hand to his chest for only a moment, as if to silently send his wishes and prayers out to the power -or powers- that be. He always hoped everyone went home safe and sound, that they came back with everything they left with and nothing more or less than that. A bruise here or there was inevitable, of course, but he wished it wasn't. But none of them entered this line of work to be safe, they joined it to keep others safe.


End file.
